The One In His Eyes
by Jade Daniels
Summary: Who was Gage thinking about during Alex and Walker's wedding?


**Disclaimer:** _If you recognize any character from a television show in here, it doesn't belong to me._

**Author's Notes:**  _I caught one of my favourite WTR episodes on the TV recently, Alex and Walker's wedding.  And this time, instead of paying attention to the main couple, I was paying attention to my favourite.  This little bit of fluff is set after the wedding, but before the dartboard incident, and the infamous kiss._

**The One In His Eyes**

**By: Jade Daniels**

The sun continued to sink slowly into the west as the afternoon slipped into dusk.  The view outside of CD's began to darken, although it wasn't dark enough yet for the streetlights to go on.  Inside the restaurant, Texas Rangers dressed in tuxedos sat at a table, discussing the wedding their friend, Cordell Walker's wedding.  Well, one of them was discussing it; the other one was really just listening.

"I thought Alex really looked amazing," Jimmy Trivette said to Francis Gage as he took another gulp of beer from his mug.  The two of them were waiting for Sydney to arrive so that the three of them could have their post-wedding celebration.  

Gage nodded, "Um yeah.  I guess she did."  In all honesty, Gage couldn't have been able to tell anyone how Alex had looked at the wedding.  In fact, there had only been one woman in his eyes during the entire ceremony: Sydney Cooke.  

The moment that his partner had stepped down the aisle, there was no one else that Gage could think of.  Sydney had looked amazing in her bridesmaid dress; the colour of it suited her skin perfectly.  It wasn't often that he got to see her in a dress like that.  Her long black hair had been swung over her shoulder, with part of it braided with a ribbon that matched the dress.  And when he had looked at her….  If he had died right then, he would have died a happy man.

He had even imagined that the words that the minister had spoken had been to him and Sydney.  She was the only person he could focus on.  Instead of looking at Walker and Alex, his eyes and mind had only been for Sydney.  He was thankful that he hadn't been the best man; otherwise, he never would have been able to get anything done.

Had she been looking at him?  He thought that he had caught a few glances his way once or twice.  Did she know that he thought about her this way?  When had that started anyway?  For a little over two years they had been partners and friends.  When had his feelings become more than that?  What was more important though was; how did she feel about him? 

They were partners.  They were friends.  Could they ever be more than that?  Gage knew that Sydney had a hard time showing her feelings.  She had an even harder time at relationships.  If he remembered correctly, her last date had been a few months ago.  That had been with that guy he really hadn't liked.  Of course, if he really wanted to be truthful, he hadn't liked any of the guys that Sydney had gone out with since he had known her.  

He had just been thankful that she hadn't invited anyone else to the wedding.  It had thrilled him to dance with her, and to be able to keep her at his side through most of the songs.  She hadn't looked at anyone else and the only other men she had danced with had been Trivette and Walker.

"Hey, Gage!"  Trivette's voice broke into Gage's thoughts.

The younger Ranger blinked for a moment before answering.  "Huh?" he asked, looking at Jimmy who had a amused expression on his face.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?" the senior Ranger asked, taking another swig from his now almost-empty mug.

"Uh, you were talking about Alex's dress, right?" asked Gage, looking a little sheepish.

"No," Trivette shook his head with a laugh.  "I was talking about that bridesmaid.  You know, the one who had her hair done up with the headband.  She had been telling about how she knew Alex…."  Trivette's words broke off as the door to the restaurant opened, letting Sydney in.

"Hi guys," she said, as she sat down beside them.  "What have you guys been talking about?"

"Well, I've been talking," Trivette started, gesturing at Gage, "He's just been…."

"We were talking about the wedding," Gage interrupted before Trivette could say anymore.  He turned to look at Sydney, the only woman in his eyes.  But when he would tell her that, he didn't know.  Instead, he let himself talk about something else.  "So, you caught the bouquet huh?  That's pretty lucky…."

_And maybe someday, that bouquet will be meant for you and me_.


End file.
